


Asks

by ColdHeartedDragon



Category: Tumblr - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 21:13:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17009310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdHeartedDragon/pseuds/ColdHeartedDragon
Summary: A bunch of Headcannon/ Short Stories / etc





	1. Chapter 1

In a dream  
Story scenario:

You arrival home one day to see a strange creature sitting in your living room. Your parent(s) tell you that this creature chase landed in the woods. So until they get their space ship fixed they will be staying here.

However during the entire time your parent(s) are talking the alien is staring at you. So for the mean time you avoid it.

Until you start question why your parent(s) are acting so weird. Like who invite a alien into their house? What is it saying to you? And why does it keep smiling at you like that…


	2. Skyrim - Scouts-Many-Marshes HCS

When you first meet him he seems a bit colded.

But after you solve his problem he seems to warm up to you a bit.

After some time he allows you to call him Marshes or Scout.

You both share your life stories. You may have forgotten to tell him that you are the dragon born.

Until he see you fighting a dragon in front of him. And take it soul.

Asked a whole bunch of questions.

<: don’t mind me. Just putting out some ideas.


	3. Argonians.

-The best thing about a argonian lover…..coming home to home cooked meals and a warm bath awaiting.

\- sharp teeth and rough/smooth scales.

\- worries 24/7 about you leaving home to fight dragons and or creatures that want you dead.

\- loves taking the kids out for a swim or telling them stories about their home land.

-wants a family trip there one day.

\- Low-key wants their own kids…like not adopted.

-smiles when you give the kids money or gifts.

\- asks you where you get the money for a house in (city)

\- when you actually get pregnant (no matter your race) they are overjoyed and refuses to let you leave the house.

\- loves you to deaths

\- like to flick their tounge at people who don’t know the meaning of back off


	4. Argonian x Chubby!Reader

\- Sfw  
Loves to wrap his cold body and your warm one.

\- leaves the windows open on cold nights just to cuddle with you.

-catches fish for you as a courting gesture. Even through you two are married.

\- rubs his rough/smooth head on your shoulders for affection.

\- likes to grab your hips when your cooking.

-misses you greatly when you have to leave for work/etc.

-Nsfw  
\- Prepare for when he goes into heat. He will be on you 24/7

-Like trying to have sex with you while you are in the garden or cleaning the house.

-will catch you while you are sleeping. Good luck waking up to a 150 pound lizard on top of you.

-At the start of his heat he’s nice and slow however he gets rougher as his heat comes to a close.

-Goes crazy when his s/o goes into “heat”

-secretly has a breeding kink.

-loves to nip and bite.


	5. Kelpie x Chubby!Reader

Y/n knew this was a bad idea. Her grandma told her never to come to this part of the woods and now your lost.

“It where the horses run. Teeth sharp as a knife. Skin as scaly as a fish. Black eyes that stare. Hooves that act like claws. Only the strong hearted can ride them. But even they drown it the end.”

That was the song her mother use to sing to her when she acted “out of line”

Now she understood her village’s fear of the forest at night. A strange fog rolled up beside you and you could only whimper.

“Hey now Y/n, it only fog….nothing going to hurt you,” You held a stick between her hands. “and if anything does I’ll just beat it with this.”

The sound of hooves made a home in her ears. She turned around to see a black horse. Y/n stared for a moment.

“You shouldn’t make threats you can’t carried out little one.” The creature took a step closer. Y/n slowly backed away.

“Kelpie…” she whispered as the horse’s red eyes glared straight at you. It kicked up its hooves and charged for the young girl. She quickly stepped out of the way.

The black horse ran circles around the girl before stopping at the side. “Yes…I’m what you humans call a kelpie but I’m not just any kelpie….I am king of the undergrowth.”

Y/n stayed silent in fear of saying something that would end her life even quicker.

“I am feral and will not be tamed by normal means….Now tell me little one…why should I not drag you away into my kingdom and drown you like the air breather you are.”

“L-look I’m sorry…I’ll never come back here..please don’t drown me…” Y/n stated almost in a cry.

The creature stared down at the girl for a second before leaning down showing his sharp teeth.

“Leave? Why would you leave….I like to play with my food before I drown it.”

Y/n flinched before she lifted up her body and slowly backed away until her back hits a tree. “ What do you mean by that?!” She asked as her voice cracked.

The kelpie simply smiled until his eyes were the only thing that could be seen within the fog.

“Welcome to the undergrowth little one….I subjest you start running….for if I catch you…I get to keep you.”


	6. Bookbag!Monster x Chubby!Reader

Y/n threw her bookbag into the ground in her room. She threw herself of the bed not even bothering to change into her house clothes.

“You don’t need to throw me so hard child.”

She only response she gave was a groan. “Now shouldn’t you be studying now? You have a test to worry about next week.”

“Marth can I have five minutes to breath? I just got home. I wanna eat as well.”

Marth open the rest of his zips and two shadow like hands appeared. Grabbing a book from the shelf.

Marth was a weird kinda monster. He stated his kind was similar to the of a mimic however Y/n could swear she seen him as a large two legged deer with white eyes when she wasn’t looking.

It was only recently that he merged with her bookbag and refused to leave it. She carefully watched his movements as he open and turned the pages in the book.

“Fine…you have an hour of rest before we start.”

Y/n glared at the monster with a sour expression. “That not even enough time to make a plate of food!” Y/n hissed.

Marth grabbed Y/n’s side and gave it a squeeze. No words were said nevertheless she lightly slap his hand away.

“What are implying?” Y/n growled. Another zipper open revealing an midnight blue eye. The bookbag appeared to be smiling now. “I’m not implying nothing.”

Y/n got up from her bed and began to walk out the room. “You better be out my bookbag when I come back.”

Marth grin seemed to widen. “Are you saying you would like to see me naked?”

Marth only seemed to laugh as a pillow was thrown at him.


	7. Tumblr Ask

Chubby reader hcs were they find a book that is magical and picks up things about the reader as they get further through the story and by the end of it they have a monster that is perfect for them? Perfect in the way their personality is molded like a glove to fit making the reader happy ect. The reader falls for them quick and hardddd, kind of naive to the monster killing those who are actually harmful to the reader (which honestly not the worst thing in the world)

 

-Part of you is glad that you got that book from that weird little shop because it landed you in a world that could only exist in fairy tales and dreams. You pinch yourself to make sure you wasn’t dreaming. 

-You seemed to be walking around in a forest when suddenly a large monster jumps out at you. Flashing its teeth , drooling at the mouth and claws as sharp and a knife. 

\- At first you ran away dropping the book that was in your hands. You didn’t run far however you did realize that you no longer had what might have been you one trip home with you with you anymore. 

-You don’t know how long you stood in the same spot but the next thing you knew you book was being shove in your face. 

-”Excuse me sir/miss I think you drop this.” 

-You shakily take the book and whisper a thank you. 

\- Small talk turns into a conversation and an offer to show you around the neighborhood. 

\- Along the way the creature’s words began to burr out as you couldn’t help but stare at the wonderful creature in front of you

\- Your mind couldn’t help but scream at you with a whole bunch of red flags.

-But your heart was also screaming at you. 

\- The creature was everything you hope to find in a s/o 

-Sharp teeth and claws he/she didn’t seem to have a mean bone in her/his body.


	8. Tumblr Ask

Hcs about a yandere monster with a fairy tale basis, like imagine a big bad wolf/dragon who gobbles everything up and only does anything for their own gain and are sooo very hated by all humans, but when they meet you they are like no this one is good and MINE. and knows their s/o will love them soon because that's how it ends in the stories (whether they are right about fate or just a bit delusional is up to you~

-When he first saw you he was lost for words his claws pressed into the soft dirt. Of course you was surrounded by a couple of villager holding weapons to keep him at bay. 

\- He had no problem sweeping the lower filth away while managing to grab you by your shirt. While destroying your hometown before your very eyes. 

\- He basically a giant puppy with a slight dragon appearance and sharp teeth. 

\- Tries his best with to shower you with gold it hope you would stop crying to go home. Even if he let you go there nothing to return to but ashes. 

-He doesn’t understand his feeling quite well and with his hatred of humans he often lashes out at you. Which in turns leaves you with scratches and bruises. 

\- Once he realizes what he has done he’ll cry about it for weeks. Like putting your favorite flowers in the nest and licking the wounds he has given you. 

\- Sometimes he like to think that he is your prince charming or Knight in shining armor. 

-He dresses you up in fancy clothing while he pretend to have this perfect wedding with the nature ‘dancing’ in the background. 

\- So he’ll allow you (for now) to reject him all you want but sooner or later you’ll see that he actually saved you from your old life. 

\- And see him as your true love. His wings flutter at the thought of waking up to your tiny kisses on his maw. 

\- Even if you don’t there no way that he’ll ever let you go. After you belong to him.

-You are his happy ever after


	9. Bat Dragon

Hiro flexed his red and blue colored wings. His long ears flicked around like a sonar as his black eyes watched your form move back and forth through the room. “What is my little firefly doing.” He lightly snarled as he stared into your tired eyes.

You slowed walked towards Hiro with a small of your face. Your arms carried a crate full of dragon fruit. “Nothing just picking the fresh harvest from the garden.” You stated as you rubbed his fluffy cheek. 

His dark colored nose sniffed the crate and then you. “My little firefly smells sweet.” Hiro mewed as he flicked out his long tongue. “May I savor the fruits of your labor?” 

You gave a small chuckle before you kissed his nose. “No, not yet I still have to pick out one more patch and then I have to make the jam. Hiro unhooked himself from the ceiling and followed you into the kitchen. 

He watched as you placed the crate on the counter with the rest of the fruits. He began to mess with one of the empty jars. He flew up to one of the cabinets to grab a mango jam. 

You looked over towards you lover before leaving the room to get the last crate. When you walked back you saw Hiro’s face shoved in the jar. He didn’t even use his fingers to hold the jar up. 

“I hope that the only one you had.” 

Hiro lifted his head from the jar with a pop he narrowed his eyes “Perhaps I should savor something else.”

You blushed at the comment before you turned around to open your mouth Hiro hugged you smaller frame. He always made you feel small. “Your always so soft, His fingers made they way up to your cheeks. “and warm.” 

He pressed his nose against yours. “Maybe you should take a break. You been working all week.” 

You pressed against Hiro’s shoulder. “Can we at least do this in the bedroom?”

Hiro began kissed you neck as he nuzzled his face into the old bite mark.”No…the moment I stop you’ll run back to work. So we will do it here.” 

His fingers ran across the crotch before he pulled down the lower clothing. “It been a while since this I had a bite out of this apple.” Hiro licks the inner part of your thigh. Hiro slowly made his way towards your slits. His teeth glazed against it every so softly. You could feel his hot breath on it as his large nose press itself on your clit. 

“C-can you do that again….please.” You groaned. 

Hiro grinned as he slowly flicks his tongue along your sex. He slowly pushed the slimy muscle deeper into you. Your moans fulled his large ears almost like music. Hiro begins to purrs as his fulled his mouth with your juices. 

Hiro pulled himself away from you lower parts and brought his lower body towards you. Hiro licked his mouth “Sweet as I remember.” 

“N-no fair.” You moaned Hiro simply bared his teeth at you almost in a teasing way. Hiro pushed himself towards your entrance you could feel his barbs on his cock.. 

“How long have you been wanting this.” You whispered. 

“Too long..” Hiro growled as he bucked his hips forwards.”You know I love you right.”

“Is that what it is now? I thought you was just using me for sex.” You laughed. You felt a jolt of pleasure throughout your spine. “That…..not a b-bad idea.” Hiro reaches over to gently pet your hair. 

“It kinda turns me on actually.” Hiro huffed as he gave you a light peck on the lips. He pulled you closer as his hips bucked once more. Hiro stops for a moment but only to lean onto you even further. You back hit the wall as Hiro deepen the kiss. 

You felt yourself squeezing against Hiro’s length. Hiro on the other hand wrapped his wings around you. He felt strangely cold. 

Hiro’s movement start to become a little sloppy as you felt yourself reaching towards your peak. Chirping noises left Hiro’s throat as he gave one finale push. Hiro’s calmly released inside you without a problem. You soon felt yourself releasing as well. 

It took a moment for your bodies to go back into it natural state. “Do you feel better my love?” 

“A little,” You brought his face closer to yours for another kiss. “I could go another round if that’s ok~” 

Hiro purred into your neck. “But in the bedroom! And after that I have to work.” Hiro chirped “Then I’ll make sure you can’t walk for a week.” 

 

 

~~~

Ahhh this is my first lemon 3; hope it isn’t too bad,


	10. Nagas x Chubby Reader

Are you backed up on requests? If not can you do a plus size female reader x two naga males?

By moving into the quiet forest from the nosy city would feel like a weight taken off your shoulders. You thought that you could just live the rest of you adult life in peace but little did you know that living in the forest took more energy than what you had. You still taken it upon yourself to still walk/drive to the nearest town to buy food. When you weren’t home you worked in a small pet store. After you managed to work hard enough you took some of your vacation days and put them to use. However you began to grow an uneasy feeling as you heard movement in her home. So like a normal person you went to go check it. You soon realize your mistake.

Fear was all you felt as you managed to back yourself into a corner, two large forms hovered over your smaller form as you looked at one of them you could plainly see that someone ripped out a page outta the Mythical Creature book. In front of you were two male with snake tails and human bodies. Nagas they were called. Ugh day camp never prepared you for this. One of them looked more like a red viper and the other looked like a brown python. “What should we with her Maxias?” Ask the brown one. “I don’t know Thais…maybe we should eat her!” The red one who you know knew a Maxias began to speak once more .

“She bigger than most of the prey we like to catch,“ Maxias hissed. “But, she kinda a cutie don’t you think~” Maxias added as he reached over to touch your cheeks and in the process began to tickling you with his claws. You couldn’t help but laugh. “Come on Y/n stop laughing we’re supposed to be scaring you!” Maxias whined “I’m sorry but you were tickling me I couldn’t help myself.” Thais moved his way towards the couch and sat down he began to rub his forehead. “It can’t be help…I don’t have the heart to scare you love.” he yawned trying to soak in the sun rays. “Hush Thais,” Maxias started pushing the bigger snake over to get on the couch as well. You managed to squeeze your way between the two while grabbing the remote and turning on the t.v.

“Maybe next time guys.” You hummed. “Maybe on a dark and stormy night.” Both of them added kissing you.

Ps. Sorry for the late reply :>


	11. Delta Rune: Yandere King Spade.

Delta Rune: Yandere King Spade NSFW/NonCon HCs  
I’m horrible ik, but I can’t help myself.

-King likes to hold you against the wall by his mouth tail. Whispering in your ear how your his little human all while hearing your screams.

-Isn’t afraid to get a “little” rough with you in bed.

\- tiring your hands to the bed frame whilst he has his hand around your neck.

-“How does it feel being fucked by me? Your KING! Now say my name…unless you want me to beat you again….”

-Likes to push your face into the pillow as he holds your arm behind your back as he fucks you from behind

-”Only I can make you feel you like this…” He presses you harder into the bed. 

-”Kneel before me!”

-Lowkey loves to explore your body, seeing how ‘weak’ you look turns him on even more.

-Keeps a chain collar around your neck to make sure you can’t leave him.

-Wants to have a child with you someone else who Lancer can bother.

-It also give him another reason to have you around.

-Loves to putting you in chains and having you beg him to set you free.


	12. Eastern Dragon Hcs

You first meet him on the beach at night

He spooked you when he flashed his teeth.

“ Are you here to watch the falling stars tonight?”

“Yes, It been a few centuries since I lasted saw them.”

Then silence fell on the both of you. Until you spoke up again.

The stars won’t be falling down any time soon…perhaps we should get to know each other in the mean time?

The white dragon nodded his head. “My name is Kronos.” He stated with a smile.

“Y/n.” you said sweetly.

After that you guys started to hang out a little more after that.

\- He would be kind at most times however, when he became angry it would show a lot.

-What ever part of he could fit into your apartment/house (mostly his nose)

\- Kronos likes to lay his head on you.


End file.
